Where Wonders Grow
'''Where Wonders Grow '''is an American animated series created by EliNinja. The series follows the adventures of Aaron Schwartz, Kelly Timford, and Simon Matthews, three 4th Graders who roam around mysterious parts of their school. From discovering monsters to fighting off squid-human lunch ladies, the adventures the three friends go on are considered "pretty frggin' weird". Together, they discover new things and new challenges that they face in their adventures and/or mysteries. The series aired on the Nicktoons Network (although it was meant for Nickelodeon) from September 29th, 2007 - December 6th, 2008 for 2 seasons and 20 half-hour episodes and was rated TV-G in the United States. Cast Will Forte as Aaron Schwartz Julia McIlvaine as Kelly Timford EliNinja as Simon Matthews Episode List Season One (2007) #Pretty Friggin' Crazy Elementary School (9/29/2007) - 9-year-old Aaron Schwartz arrives at his new school and is already freaked out by what has, does and will happen daily. #Pit of Spiders (10/06/2007) - Aaron goes on another tour of the school (since he wasn't paying attention to his first, second or third) and finds the biggest spider pit in the world. #Meduzombie (10/13/2007) - Aaron and his new friends Kelly and Simon find a medusa zombie who looks at them through the windows of many of their classes. #The Many Heads of Edward Zilp (10/20/2007) - Aaron finds a trail of tiny heads and does research on the person who original had them attached to their body. #ID Crisis (10/27/2007) - when a male student who Kelly has a crush on looses his identity mysteriously, Kelly decides to help him get his identity back so that she could get his attention. #Jazz Phone (11/03/2007) - Aaron and Simon find a lost cell phone that plays creepy jazz music 24/7 and flies back to them whenever they try to throw it away. #Slug Fest (11/10/2007) - Aaron and his new friend Varyl spot a bunch of slugs who plan to overrule the school (they just have to stay away from salt is all). #Dogs vs. Pigs (11/17/2007) - Aaron, Kelly and Simon accidentally cause a huge dogs and pigs war while unknowingly talking about how dogs and pigs are alike right in front of their territory. #Graffiti (11/24/2007) - Simon finds a bunch of mysterious zodiac signs while going on a tour of the school's very large auditorium and tries to find out what they mean. #Glowing Shrimp (12/01/2007) - Kelly finds a mysterious yet adorable little glow shrimp, but doesn't know if she should kill it or keep it. And suddenly, terror rises. SHRIMP-related terror. Season Two (2008) #20-Eyed Brute (10/04/2008) - When Aaron finds himself trapped in some type of giant space craft, he meets one of the most brutal and selfish beings in the entire universe......the Horroree. #Lonely Leels (10/11/2008) - a lonely little boy named Gordon Leels tries to get Aaron, Kelly and Simon to "play with him", little do they know, he has a terminal (and contagious) disease. #Simon's TV (10/18/2008) - Simon finds an old TV set (1940s-ish) which plays the same eerie music videos over and over, and which his mom told him to stay away from. #The Killer Returns (10/25/2008) - When Aaron's mother is murdered at night by a fimilar figure, Aaron tries to avenge his mother by catching the murderer, but to no avail. #Green Food (11/01/2008) - While hunts for Aaron's mother's murderer are still continuing, Kelly and Simon find out what usually makes the school lunches so.....green and gooey. #Old Figment (11/08/2008) - When Kelly's scary imaginary arch nemesis comes back to town, she has to find a way to kill him without making anyone thinking she is crazy. #Long Tong Chong (11/15/2008) - Aaron and Simon try to track down a fountain overdoser with a 8-feet tongue named Chong, who's also a foreign exchange student from China. #Polar Bear Games (11/22/2008) - When a student dies during a school gym tournament, Aaron, Kelly and Simon start wondeing why the school seems even bleaker (yet bloodier) the day after. #Finally Making Progress (11/29/2008) - When Aaron finally notices blood prints that look like his mom's old shoes, he begins tracking down the scum who killed her. #Battle for Avengance (series finale; 12/06/2008) - Aaron finally finds the fiend who killed his mother (it's the Horroree), and decides to battle him and not let his mother's death be in vain. Category:Television series Category:EliNinja